Watashi no Koibito : Katai
by LeeRaeHae
Summary: Another thread to the Watashi no Koibito series, with Morinozuka Takashi and OOC pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC) or its characters. They belong to Hatori Bisco **

LeeHeeHyo (A/N): Another watashi no koibito thread I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Pairing : MorixMegu(OOC)

* * *

><p>"What? Are you making fun of me Attorney?" Megumi stood up from her chair, furious at what she just heard from the attorney, an honest friend of her father and a close friend of their family. They were talking at the terrace; the papers were placed in front of the table. She picked them up and scanned them. But the testament was too long; she gave up already after reading the first few lines.<p>

"Eh! Please tell me you're joking, Attorney!"

When the attorney came to her house, he told her everything there is to know about the will of testament and the inheritance her father left for her, but that is not the reason why she was all aggravated. She was furious when she heard the condition that was stated in the will.

Being the sole heir to her father's name she is entitled to the inheritance and properties that was left by her father. It includes the land and the house, and especially the Kawaguchi dojo. They would all be hers if only…she got angry again.

The attorney adjusted his eyeglasses before speaking, "I'm afraid not. You have to marry Morinozuka Takashi. It is clearly stated here in your fathers will. I made the testament myself, child. I can't do anything about it because it is, after all, your father's wish."

She started pacing the room while placing her hands on her hips."Damn! What if I say no? You can't do anything if ever I'd go against my father's wish. You can't take away my rightful inheritance! I have every right in owning that place more than anybody else!"

In truth, she could care less about the other properties, but the dojo is exceptional. The dojo held a value to her and it is where all here memories from childhood are.

"You're wrong Megumi. If you don't meet the condition stated in the will the dojo wouldn't be yours. I have no choice but to sell it, then after that I'll donate the proceeds to the hospitals. I don't want this to happen but I think it's for the better if you grant what your father wants." He adviced.

"Attorney, can't you do anything about it? Can't you change the conditions the testament is asking?"

He was silent for a while, "The will is irreversible. It cannot be changed."

She was frustrated. How could her own father deprave her of the thing she hold dear, the dojo. When he himself knows how important it was for her. Megumi hated her father sometimes. This is one of those situations why she dislikes him. Even though it has only been a couple of months since her father passed away.

He died from a heart attack. She was annoyed at her father for keeping his condition from her, but because she loves him she easily forgives him. Her mother died after giving birth to her, even though that was the case her father didn't blame her on the contrary he focused all his attention and love towards his one and only child. And she loved him too. That is why she was deeply hurt when her father passed away.

But now, she can't understand what his father wants to happen. It has been a couple of weeks already since his father died yet she still feels as if her father has control over her.

"Attorney, you know how important the dojo is to me. Can I ask why that is the condition my Oto-sama asked?" she seated herself on the chair maybe because of the disappointment she felt. She doesn't know whether she be crying right now or be angry.

"Just like you, I also want to know the reason behind this. But I believe he has a good intention."

"Really? Tell me, what's so good in my Oto-san's decision? How could he do this to me? Why is he complicating things? Me, his daughter."

He just shrugged, "I don't know."

Her father knew of her intention of not wanting to marry. How many times have they argued over this topic before? She thought her father accepted the truth that no matter when, she won't marry. She loved her independence. And she also doesn't feel any attraction to the opposite sex. Why can't he accept her being? And of all people, why Morinozuka Takashi?

She just thought of an idea.

"Okay. Since my father insists on his wish, then so be it. I will marry Morinozuka Takashi in order to get the dojo. But after that I want to file an annulment."

"Again, I'm sorry. If you want the dojo, you need to live with Morinozuka Takashi for two years. Two years. If you file for an annulment without living for two years your sacrifice will be rendered ineffective."

"What! But that's bullshit!"She said in an uncontrolled expression.

"No, this is reality Megumi." the attorney said in a serious tone, "The decision is up to you. You are given six weeks to decide. I'm hoping that within those days you would come in my office and talk about your decision."

He left after their conversation.

_Why are you so unfair Oto-sama? _She said to herself.

She was already contented with her life, running the dojo. But all of her efforts would vanish quickly within those six weeks…

Megumi thought of the only solution there is but two years is such a long time. Is it really possible to live with her best friend…rather former best friend?

What will happen to the dojo if ever she refuses to go through her father's wishes? It will go to charity.

Damn! She was sure Takashi had something to do with what happened. It would be impossible for her father to do such things unless influenced by someone. She needs to talk with the guy as soon as possible.

Late that afternoon Megumi drove to Mori's place. When she arrived there, he was not at home; instead she was told by the caretaker that he would be at Ouran High. Even though he graduated already, he frequently visits the club.

As much as she wants to barge in the school, she can't. She doesn't want to cause any sort of trouble. Despite that she feels irritated at the world for ganging up on her. She thanked the caretaker and then left.

'_I could've used my time teaching the kids at the dojo, instead I'm right here, wasting my time looking for that guy.'_ Megumi got in her car and drove back to her house with thoughts running towards Morinozuka Takashi. Her bestfriend…before.

Megumi, Mori and Honey were childhood friends and went to the same private school. But Mori was especially close to her, as was she to him. They got separated when they got in high school. Mori and Honey continued at Ouran High whereas she got in Nishi High. But even if they were schools apart they still remained friends. Mori and Honey were the only friends she considered as her close friends. Seldom are girls close to her because she had a bit of a boyish behavior. Her preferences are also that of a boy, her hobbies also include playing kendo with Mori and judo with Honey. Although she couldn't yet match Honey's judo she sure can top Mori at kendo at some time. This might be the same reason why boys are undecided when it comes to asking her out.

She's not a lesbian, that's for sure. She's just boyish in nature in the way she moves and dresses. That is why she got surprised when Takashi confessed his love for her. Truth be told, she felt betrayed at that time. Mori destroyed their friendship because he confessed his feelings for her. Since that day, she never talked to him, for her she has no best friend anymore. _Sayonara Takashi_. Just thinking about that time made her skin prickle. And the bitter end of it all was that her father blamed her for what happened. Megumi's father liked Mori for her; people at their house can also plainly see how he treats Mori like his own son.

Mori used to ride his bike and come to their house every day to be able to play with her. They frequently play kendo in the dojo.

But that was before; she had become indifferent to him now. It has been two years since they last talked. Megumi admits that sometimes she yearns for his presence, but that was it. She feels better off this way rather than feeling her heart throbbing when she's with him.

'_Why'd you have to go that far? We could've been best friends for life!'_

Ever since the day she walked out on him they didn't see each other often anymore. If ever they would meet by accident, they wouldn't talk to each other. She doesn't understand why things have to be so different.

A/N : Comments would be very much appreciated (I need all the opinion I can get :D)


End file.
